


The man out of time.

by Azrael13



Series: The man out of time [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael13/pseuds/Azrael13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a visit to hell finds a new friend, a new interest and fire in more ways then one</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. A common night in the Commonwealth.

The nights serenity shattered like glass as the unmistakable belch of machine gun turrets filled the air. A man of average height fly's out of his bed and across the hard floors of the decaying house his bare feet not making a sound despite his size and speed, his piercing emerald green eyes look out the window as he slides into a jet black jumpsuit. He pulls the suit up tight across his body before zipping it up to the neck then buttons the collar across his throat and runs his left hand over his slick bald head and sighs before slipping silently out the doorway the silenced .50 rifle on his back and the combat knife in hand. The machine gun turrets slow then roar back to life closer to the house eliciting the man to move faster as he climbs onto the roof of the house and lays on his belly setting the rifle onto a bi pod and uncaps the night vision scope before whistling a sharp and short note which is quickly answered by a loud growl and a bark from the doorway the man had just exited a fur bullet of brown and black erupts and fly's towards the turrets and the unknown targets, as the dog nears the turrets grow silent and cold and the barking fills the night air then stops for a few moments as a low gruff voices shouts into the night.

“ Stupid dog your going to become a chew toy to my hound, human time is done the world now belongs to us.”

The barking and snarling returns and begins to draw closer to the silently waiting man on the roof followed by the pounding sounds of large feet both biped and quadroped. The man sighs and grins shaking his head as he lowers an eye to the scope waiting, the dog fly's round the side of the house and seconds later the bulbous green snout of a mutant hound follows suit then erupts into a mass of green and red flesh and blood as a .50 bullet rips through its skull square between the eyes the dog stops and turns to face the body of the pursuing hound and slowly walks backwards dropping into a lunging position as two more hounds round the building followed by their masters, towering hulks of muscle and stench bound in olive green skin just like the dead hound. All six creatures stop and look at the dead hound and then to the dog then back in confusion, the mutant standing in the center cocks his head and opens his mouth about to speak then falls flat on his back as his the back of his head is blown open by a second bullet. The two super mutants jumps back around the corner of the building roaring and yelling nearing unintelligent commentary as the two hounds rush towards the dog who lunges and bounds towards them in equal aggression and fury but stops cold as two short and sharp whistles pierce the air, the dog turns and bolts back towards the house as spotlights erupt into life filling the area with blinding white light causing the two hounds to slide to a dead stop their eyes assaulted by the sudden change and are quickly torn to shred by the rapid firing of two fusion core powered Gatling guns. Two more people both of average height and build walk into the brightly lit area their Gatling guns held at the ready side by side, one a lefty the other right handed, their black jump suits matching that of the man on the roof. One of the men looks towards the roof and shakes his head before yelling towards the unseen companion.

“ That's three mutant hounds and one super mutant down General, how many more have you seen?”

The man on the roof raises his head from the scope closing the cap so his face is not illuminated by the green glow.

“ Two more super mutants around the armory south wall, six more downed by the turrets by the Vault bridge and 2 more hiding near the front gateway, but I don't expect they will still be alive when you get there since Jane and Morgan just slipped back into town behind them.”

The two men chuckle to themselves and drop their Gatling's on the ground and pull matching colonial swords from the scabbards on their hips, one starts walking straight towards the wall the super mutants ducked behind the other runs towards the opposite wall and around a corner obviously heading around the building to trap the mutants in a pincer attack. Both men reach their corners and wait for the signal from the General, as the sharp whistle pierces the air both men jump around the corners swords lunging into the air but are quickly retracted back as both men look towards each other in bewilderment at the two super mutants pinned to the side of the building with railroad spikes through their wrist and necks. The two men sheath their swords and return to the illuminated area where they are greeted by the happy barks of the brown and black dog and their General squatting near it scratching behind its ears. The second of the two men chuckles and looks at the pair before speaking up in a heavy southern accent.

“ You could have told us that Jasper was back in town as well General instead of letting us jump around the building like frogs. It really could have ended badly if we had stabbed each other.”

The General chuckles and continues scratching the dogs ears.  
“ You hear that Dogmeat? Jake and Justin are worried about stabbing each other.” He laughs to himself before standing up to look at the twin brothers as they pull their green hoods down to reveal their snow white hair and pale skin, their crimson eyes revealing them both to be albino. “The day you two have an accident with your swords stabbing each other or a friend is the day I will kiss a super mutant on the mouth and ask it to marry me.”

The three men bust into laughter standing there in the light with Dogmeat bouncing around between them chewing on and tossing around a stuffed bear. The brothers slap the General on the back as the spotlights flicker back into darkness and the nights silence returns to a peaceful calm, they pick up their Gatling's and wander back down the rubble strewn street towards the house they now call home as the general looks out into the darkness.

“ Jasper I expect a full report in the morning on the Raider situation at the stockpile and the brewery, afterwards all of us will clean up these mutants and see what news Garvey and the Castle have for us about your missing son.”

The general stands there silently waiting before a very low and almost cold voice replies from an unseen man.

“ Yes sir.”  
The General nods and returns to his house Dogmeat bounding off into the darkness towards the other man, towards Jasper, the Sole Survivor of Vault 111. He kneels down and grabs the dogs head in both hands smiling for the first time in weeks as he scratches his four legged friend behind the ears and down the back.”

“ Hey boy! How are you? Thanks for keeping the General safe while I was gone, sorry I couldn’t take you with me this time, lets go home and have some steak and some NukaCola!”

Dogmeat barks happily and bounds off into the night as Jasper stands up removing his wrap-around goggles his steel blue/gray eyes showing a man holding back pain and anger. He head off smiling slightly as he heads back to his home, his home that he only recently got back after two hundred and ten years of being frozen, his home he used to share with his family before they were taken from him, a now deceased wife and his missing son Shaun...


	2. The brotherhood within

Jasper eases open the door to his house as Dogmeat runs into the house jumping onto the couch and curls up barking once very happily, Jasper shakes his head smiling a little and walking into the kitchen and opens the fridge thinking to himself I really need to thank Sturges for getting a fridge working. He scans the shelves then looks over his shoulder to see Dogmeat with paws on the back of the couch watching him.

“So what will it be boy, Mirelurk,Radstag,Radscorpion, or Deathclaw?”

Dogmeat barks four times then lays back down his head on his paws, Jasper laughs and shakes his head pulling two large raw steaks out of the fridge and over to the grill. As he stands there cooking his mind wanders a little as he thinks about the rumors he picked up in Diamond City on his last scouting trip. A raider bar huh? I wonder if that’s at the old theater we used to go to to see all the plays, only one way to find out plus it will be good to kill some more raiders. He flips the steaks and pours some bourbon on them to add some flavor, not that Deathclaw needs anymore flavor. I really wonder what they have turned that place into, probably some shooting gallery or drug warehouse... I swear if they are making drugs I’m blowing the whole damn place up just like the Institute. He flips the steaks again then tosses one into a bowl and the other onto a plate taking both back to the couch he sets the bowl down on the floor and sits down sinking into the soft but badly flaking cushions. Dogmeat leaps to the floor and begins tearing into the steak. Jasper closes his eyes relaxing a bit before eating. A loud knocking on the door brings him back to awake as his plate crashes to the floor devoid of its steak, Jasper looks down at it then at Dogmeat who’s sleeping soundly on the couch. Jasper rubs the dogs head and stands up heading to the door opening it and quickly shielding his eyes against the bright sun. Morgans steps an inch to his right blocking the sun from Jasper’s eyes.

“Morning Jasper, the General sent me to fetch you for some clean up of last nights raid and to have you deliver a report on your missions. I apologize if I woke you Sir but just following orders.”

Jasper nods and closes the door just enough to grab his goggles and weapons then turns to the couch.

“ Alright you can stop pretending to be asleep, I’m not mad you ate my steak or that you let me just sleep, though you could have woke me so I could have slept in my bed instead of the couch.”

Dogmeat barks and jumps over the back of the couch and walks out the door with the closest thing a dog can come to a strut. Jasper and Morgan both laugh and follow the dog to the armory to start cleaning up the Mutants and all the mess. Jasper and Jake heave the last super mutant body into the fire and step back pulling the bandannas off their faces and look towards the fire then turn heading back towards Sanctuary. Jasper looks over at Jake and shakes his head a little.

“ I swear it is impossible to tell you and your brother apart physically, you are carbon copies of each other head to toe physically... Well besides you being left handed and Justin being right handed.”

Jake nods and turns his head still walking down the hill next to Jasper.

“Actually Jasper, we have another way you can tell us apart, Justin has a bigger nose then I do.”

Jasper shakes his head and laughs.

“No, your noses are exactly identical but nice try.”

Both men laugh as they cross the wooden foot bridge over the river and head up the street to meet up with the other four people that call Sanctuary home. Justin is sitting on a bench his feet propped up on a power armor helmet, Jane is looking down at him from the carport roof bouncing a rock in her hand her face and hazel eyes glinting with planed mischief, Morgan is talking to the General both men leaning against the freshly washed and scrubbed armory wall. The general nods as he spots the two men walking towards them and whistles sharply causing Jane to miss hitting Justin’s head by a fraction of an inch.

“Alright clean up is done, its time for mission reports Jane, Morgan whats the news from the castle and Garvey? Anything new on the situation or any news about the huge explosion at the CIT ruins?”

Jane looks over at Jasper biting her lit a little then look at Morgan who looks away dropping his head. Jane sighs and looks directly at the General.

“ Well the news from the castle is the same old same old, just a list a mile long of settlements needing assistance with raiders, ferals and mutants.... The usual kidnappings, raids and such... As for the CIT ruins nothing concrete. Just a lot of talk about a giant ass robot walking down the street right into the ruins flanked by a few dozen Brotherhood soldiers and that Elder Maxson person.”

Jane looks over at Jasper very quickly and then away hoping the General did not catch the glance or the awkwardness.Jasper nods and mouths a thank you then looks at the general who is nodding and rubbing his chin.

“Of course that’s all the castle has is more settlements needing help, business as usual there I suppose. Can we assume that the brotherhood wiped out the Institute then or was there something else they destroyed at the CIT ruins? We will have to see if we can not get more information about the explosion at some point. Now, Jasper whats your report on the feud between Tower and Red, are they still fighting over food and territory?”

Jasper nods to the general and briefly scratches the inside of his ear.

“ Not quite sir, Red is under the assumption that Tower and his men are in possession of her little sister so her and her gang at the federal ration stockpile are constantly sending food to the bean town brewery for Tower and his gang in hopes that they wont hurt Red’s sister. Tower killed the girl by mistake last month when she escaped her cell so he has been writing letters to Red pretending to be the sister so the food keeps coming while also increasing his recruitment and weapon stockpiling. It is safe to assume that he is preparing to either hit the stockpile and take it over from Red or he is preparing for Red to take try and free her sister. I recommend we send Red a little message letting her know her sister is dead and that Tower himself killed her so she moves on the brewery. While the two groups are fighting we can have the Minutemen move in and take them both out at the same time ridding the commonwealth of two raider gangs at once, while they are dealing with the fighting Jane and Morgan can sweep the stockpile for the raiders Red will leave behind to guard it. Morgan can storm the front entrance with that Military X01 Mark VI while Jane can slip in through a hatch in the old church south west of Sunshine Tidings, there is a tunnel that leads directly too Red’s personal room and is very lightly guarded just two Mark I turrets.”

The General nods again and looks around at the other five people around him, studying each one for a few seconds before moving onto the next. He nods again and heads off towards his house. Jane slips off the carport and lands softly on the ground then sits down next to Justin, Morgan and Jake both sit down on another bench and all for sets of eyes turn to Jasper waiting for his real report. Jasper leans back against the door to the Armory and folds his arms against his chest.

“ Alright knights, listen up I’m proud that the four of you are working so well with the Minutemens general and are doing your part to clean up the commonwealth the correct way. Unfortunately due to Elder Maxson’s order Paladin Danse is still having to stay hidden and out of the field but hopefully soon we will have everything lined up so I can challenge for leadership and depose him for the tyrant he really his. He has taken this chapter of the Brotherhood in the wrong direction, he has made us nothing more then raiders, thieves and murderers. We can not keep taking half of every settlements harvest each week, we can take all technology away from everyone, and we should not be killing innocent men, women and children. Our enemy was the Institute Synth and the Director...my son....Both of these have been eliminated now its time for the brotherhood to start rebuilding the Commonwealth and helping its people, including the Synth who were set free. I do not agree that they should have been given human memories to think they are human that is an abomination but whats done is done, they are alive and need protection just as any flesh and blood human does.”

The group nods in approval and looks back to Jasper.

“We are going to start the next phase of the rebuilding and merger of the Brotherhood and the Minutemen so that the Commonwealth can grow and prosper. The Castle will be a key part to this so we will have to convince some of the Minutemen there to join us in this cause. Now as for the report, the Railroad has gone dark but are still functioning in small pockets and cells, Caretaker is hiding with Dr. Amari in Goodneighbor, we will deal with them later if the become a true problem but that is unlikely with the HQ members all eliminated, I have settlements set up in all four corners of the Commonwealth, all with high powered Radios equal to the one at the castle so communication will not be an issue, after we deal with the two Raider gangs at the stockpile and Brewery you three will leave Sanctuary and go to three of the four settlements and begin recruiting,training and stockpiling supplies. Jake, Justin you will be heading to the southeast to Warwick homestead to make sure that the farming and water processing goes undisturbed, Jane you will be going up north to Coastal cottage and setting up supply lines to all of the settlements in the Commonwealth, Morgan there is a reason I have you taking the X01 suit, you will be going to the southwest down near the glowing sea, You will be keeping a very close eye on the GNN building and Vault 91, the Gunners have been extremely busy at both locations lately and we need to find out why, you will have Brotherhood support available 24/7, you all will! Do not hesitate to use it if you need it. We must rid the commonwealth of the criminal filth before we can unite everyone against the Ferals and Supermutants! Ad Victoriam Brothers!”

All five snap to attention and salute before relaxing and talking about the upcoming missions and tasks, Jasper slips away from the other four and starts down the road towards the theater district of Boston, towards the raider bar known as the Combat Zone. Dogmeat bounds down the street a large duffle bag in tow behind him. Jasper kneels down taking the bag and opening it and starts pulling out his gear, one long barreled recoil compensated railway rifle, one .308 silenced sniper rifle, a silver handled colonial officers sword and a combat knife. Jasper straps both guns to his back, the sword on his left hip and the knife in his right boot. He kneels back down to the bag and pulls out two small ammo bags, one filled with .308 rounds the other packed full of railroad spikes. He straps both of the bags to his legs and rolls the duffle bag up and tucks it into the trashcan on his way over the bridge heading out of the settlement Dogmeat walking beside him happily. The sun is just beginning to set as the two reach Diamond city, the guards wave happily to Jasper and Dogmeat as the pair walk through the gates into the Market square.

“Alright Dogmeat were going to crash at the home plate tonight before I head on to the Combat zone, why don’t you spend tomorrow picking on Nick, I’m sure he could use some company and a bit of help finding some more clients.”

Dogmeat barks twice bouncing around a bit as Jasper unlocks the door to the home plate. The two step into the pitch black house as Jasper fumbles for the light switch, finally finding it the lights flicker to life illuminating the biggest collection of weapons seen since before the Big war. Every wall is lined floor to ceiling with weapons racks and ammo bins, with weapons ranging from tiny switch blades to massive power fist, pipe revolvers to mini guns, combat knifes to swords of every shape and size, with one wall dedicated to a missile launcher and Fat boy with two large dumpster sized cages beneath each filled to the brim with their respective ammo. Jasper admires his collection and walk around the corner flipping on a second switch lighting up the lights around his three personal power armors, the T60F with the BoS Sentinel paint job and jet pack, The T60F with stabilizers and dampeners to steady aiming and movement speed while also minimizing noise from movements, and his pride and joy... The X01 Mark VI, midnight black with no special mods yet but quite a few laid out and ready to install. A look of pride and confidence passes his lips as he flips the light back off and returns around the corner heading for the stairs and his bed. He flips the light and walks up the stairs in pitch darkness, stripping off his black BoS jumpsuit and goggles, kicking his boots off and away so the only things remaining on his body are his underwear and dogtags. He jumps face first into the bed enjoying the luxury softness and warmth of the Radstag comforter and pillows. His eyes close and he drifts off to sleep almost instantly joined by his ever faithful companion Dogmeat.


	3. vixon released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a visit to hell finds a new friend, a new interest and fire in more ways then one

“Five, six, seven...Alright so there are seven up on the catwalk and scaffolding and another nine down on the ground. Now to decide if I need to go in hard and heavy or silent.... Lets let fate decide.”

Jasper flips a quarter into the air and watches it before snatching it from the air and slapping it to the back of his hand. He lifts his hand away and looks at it, the wings of the eagle look back to him glinting against the fading light.

“ Well hard and heavy it is! My favorite.”

Jasper stands up and walks over to the jet black power armor and looks up at the helmet and grins, not a grin of a calm man but a man filled with blood lust. He steps around to the back and slaps in a fusion core and steps back as the suit powers up and opens for access. Jasper steps in closing the suit up closing his eyes as the internal lights fire up and he suit pressurizes. Jasper laughs to himself and flex's the suits arms and picks up the modified laser Gatling laser which snap to brackets on the power armor stabilizing them on both arms. Jasper runs towards the end of the rooftop and jumps off and starts firing both Gatling guns into the raiders on the scaffolding and catwalks. The Gatling guns spin up quickly and start spewing out the burning hot red lasers. The Raiders begin dropping like fly's not expecting to be attacked from above let alone from a Gatling wielding behemoth of black power armor. Jasper lands on the ground the vents in the legs of his power armor blasting out explosively around him leveling everything and everyone in a 15ft radius. Raiders charge in at Jasper firing guns and swinging melee weapons, Jasper releases and drops the Gatling's and swings out at raiders with his massive armored fist, the first ones skull literally caving in from the blow around the fist, the second ones throat being crush by a backhand. The bullets ricochet off of the armor like pebbles against a steel building. As the last Raider hits the ground Jasper grins to himself as he steps out of the power locking it down so it can not be stolen. He loots through the bodies and picks up a couple knives and other melee weapons then looks up at the doorway to the building in front of him and and chuckles slightly before walking up to the doors of the Combat Zone and kicking them open. He stands in the doorway in silence listening to the ruckus inside of Raiders hooping and hollering oblivious to their dead companions, Jasper slips quietly towards the inner doors and sneaks through them stopping just behind two raiders who he quickly kills with knives to the back of the neck. As the two raiders fall to the ground Jasper looks down the ramp way towards the stage, the stage is filled by a giant fight cage where a Raider is fighting with a slender red haired woman in skin tight black pants and a low-cut red corset top. Jasper stands in total silence and wonder watching the woman beat and toss around the Raider like a rag doll. The woman steps back from the Raider and screams like a banshee grabs a bat from the cage wall and spins around smacking the raider clean in the side of his head snapping every bone in his neck. The Raiders jeer and scream throwing objects at the cage as the woman curses and yells back at them her emerald green eyes meet the steel blue eyes of Jasper still standing at the top of the ramp way watching her the two dead raiders at his feet, a smile parts her lips as she screeches insults at the Raiders in a renewed and vicious fury soon echoed by a roar of blood lust from Jasper as re runs down the ramp into the hoard of Raiders his combat knifes launching out stabbing and slashing the the confused Raiders for the first few seconds dropping six before they start fighting back swinging weapons and fist of their own backing Jasper into a corner briefly before a path is carved through the middle of them by the bat wielding woman. She steps up next to Jasper grinning and laughing between slightly labored breaths. She locks eyes briefly with him then hands him a black mahogany baseball bat and the two grin wickedly their heads snapping sideways towards the Raiders closing in on them and in the blink of an eye the blood lusting pair are diving into the Raiders swinging for the fences in every direction, smashing knees, wrist, elbows, jaws, necks, collar bones, sternums and every other body part they can connect with. The Raiders begin scrambling fighting and clawing at each other trying to escape the deranged pair among them climbing over seats and eventually out of the doors escaping into the Boston ruins. Jasper and the woman stop back to back their bats covered in blood and skin even a few teeth. The pair slump down leaning against each other. Jasper takes a deep breath holding his ribs and laugh a bit.

“ Damn those Raiders sure can run, Only time I have seen running like that is when someone has got to shit and the toilets in Diamond City are all in use.”

The woman chuckles a bit and spits a little blood onto the ground to her side.

“ Bloody fuckin Raiders! Running away like whipped dogs when I was just starting to have fun! I mean come on! The only thing better then getting drunk is getting into a huge fight after am I right?”

Jasper falls to his side laughing, he rolls onto his back and looks up at the woman who slowly turns to face him the same smile on her face as she laughs with him.

“ Well now that the fun is done I suppose I should introduce myself, I’m Jasper.... Why the hell were you fighting the raider in the cage? Were they forcing you to do it?

The woman shakes her head and laughs a bit.

“ Nope no one was forcing me to do anything and no one ever will again! That was a paid fight...rather it is my job, This is the Combat zone a Raid....”

A scratchy rumbly voice yells out from a balcony above the pair.

“IT WAS YOUR JOB, LITTLE BIRD, NOT ANYMORE.... Your contract with me is now over! You and your friend there have just put me out of business... Probably for good.”

Jasper looks up towards the balcony where a ghoul in a pinstripe suit is looking down at the two with the obvious face of a man trying to hide a smile and pain behind anger. The ghoul shakes his head and throws his hands up.

“ You two just go now leave, your not welcome here anymore.You and your addiction can be this mans problem now instead of mine!”  
The woman hangs her head sighing a little but not showing any sadness she begins to stand up, jasper following suit not sure about whats completely going on but not wanting to stay if hes not welcome. The woman dust herself off and spits out a little more blood before turning to Jasper.

“ Well you heard the man, we are not welcome here. How about you and I go pick ourselves a fight with some more Raiders then grab some booze after? Oh right.... My name is Cait.”

Jasper extends his hand to shake Cait’s hand but she slaps it away laughing a bit before grabbing Jasper by the waist of his black jumpsuit and pulls him in close and locks her mouth against his kissing him deeply and angrily before pushing him away laughing.

“Let just get out of here before I throw you down among those Raiders and have my way with you.... Oh and we will get a lot farther in our travels if you keep your eyes on the road and off my arse!”

She starts walking up the ramp whistling and Irish jig as Jasper stand there his eyes wide with shock and his mouth agape, his eyes travel from the back of her head to her ass on their own just to see if her words were true about it being able to distract from travel. Jasper quickly shakes his head and laughs before quickly running up the ramp behind Cait then slaps her ass on the way past.

“ Woman, you act as if I would let you have your way with me! Its gonna take more then a big ass and an Irish temper to take me down.”

A playful smile spreads from ear to ear of Cait as she quickly tackles Jasper and spins him around pinning him against the wall His hands quickly fall to her waist and he spins her around pushing her up against the wall and kisses her lifting her off the ground deepening the kiss and biting her bottom lip before letting her go and falling to the floor he looks to her as she looks back at him shocked that a man could be as fierce if not more so than her in teasing with pleasure. Jasper offers his hand again, Cait grabs it and pulls herself to her feet and steps in close just inches from Jasper’s face.

“ I think this is going to be one hell of a problem to solve, I sure hope your equipped to hand me and all of my Addictions Jasper. I am going to show you why the rumors about red headed women are ALL True.”


End file.
